


Party Time

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [28]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Occasionally, Master likes to show Ven off in person, as it were. His friends don't mind if they do get to share. Ven, on the other hand...Please heed the tags, this is extremely NSFW!





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh needed to get back to some actual smut before I forgot why I started this in the first place. So I have. And how!! This is after Ven and his master return from their trip to Britannia. There will be more to come in the Britannia trip!
> 
> Also, a lot of this was written already when the party took a slightly different format, so if anything looks weird or wonky, please let me know! There's an orgy going on but I barely mention that - all focus is on Ven. (Poor Ven.)
> 
> ALSO also. If you folks like this world, check out [Imperial Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035395/chapters/37429340) by Imperial_Dragon!!

The tablinum was situated directly between the _ianua_ , the main door of the house, and the garden. Normally, there were light wooden screens pulled across on the garden side, allowing light in without admitting the harsh sunlight (even with the colonnade around the garden, the light was harsh), and the glare on Master's laptop screen had to be blocked somehow. Today, one of the screens had been drawn aside so that the fountain and the bronze statue of Priapus could be seen behind Master, all the way from the front door. The side of the _tablinum_ that faced the atrium also had light wooden screens, but these were rarely used, and usually stood slid open on their tracks to allow the person sitting at the desk to have a full view of what was going on in the heart of the house. 

Today, Ven had been put in charge of setting the atrium up for a party. This was neither a cocktail party for small-talk and networking and nor was it a formal dinner-party, which would be held in the _triclinium_ facing the garden. This was one of those... _interesting_ parties, where the guests brought their own personal slaves and everyone had fun. (Well, for a given value of 'fun', it was usually less fun for the slaves.)

The _implūvium_ in the centre of the atrium was covered over, to provide a low stage (and indirectly to prevent any embarrassment if someone misjudged their step). Four chains, one to the column at each corner of the shallow pool, linked to a pulley above the temporary stage.

A table to one side of the atrium was laid out with toys and implements brought from the training room, with space left for the guests to put their own toys, if they decided to bring any. The table along the bath-house wall was set out with plates and glasses, ready for the food that was being prepared.

The _tablinum_ screens had been oiled in their track, ready to be drawn across before the guests arrived, and the bath-house had been cleaned, with towels re-stocked, in case anyone wished to take advantage of it while they were here – it was not unknown, despite this not being a pool party. The changing room was there to be used by the party guests, after all, it would be only natural if some of them wanted to make use of the bath-house itself.

There was a small table set up on the stage area itself, with the items Master had instructed Ven to set aside for him – primarily rope and a blindfold. There were several bottles of lube set out; there would be no excuse for a slave to get injured by being dry fucked, not in Master's house.

There were candles set out here and there, which would be lit shortly before the guests began to arrive, and chains of varying lengths and weights. One large container of snap-hooks, and another of carabiners...

Ven was not looking forward to this party; he did not particularly like these events, although he could not say whether they were better or worse than being filmed for the internet. (There were days he wondered how many people jerked off watching his discomfort in whatever tutorials his master filmed, but most days he tried not to think about that.)

Even some of the furniture from the training room was brought out and set up in strategic locations around the atrium. The only reason these parties weren't held in the training room was that the training room wasn't big enough, and the garden was too chilly at this time of year once it got dark, which Ven concurred with – especially as he was not going to get much chance to keep moving, if things went the way he suspected they would.

The rest of the slaves were eventually dismissed, with Willow telling them that none of them was, on any account, to leave the slave quarters again that evening unless actually summoned because they would likely get caught up in what was going on, and nobody wanted that did they?

* * *

It was one of those parties where the slaves all ended up naked in pretty short order, and several of the guests looked as though they might end up that way too before the end of the evening. Ven was the only slave present who actually belonged to the household, all the other slaves present had accompanied their masters.

Ven didn't know how long things had been going on when his master brought him to the centre of the room, the temporary stage over the _implūvium_ , which was lit by the spotlights that normally illuminated the shallow pool and were now focussed on Ven and his master. Ven's nipple rings were linked with a short golden chain; only a matter of a few links prevented it from being completely taut across hiss chest. It was pretty, but with a definite weight to it that made Ven bite back a groan.

The next thing his master did was pick up the blindfold, crafted in soft leather with pads for the eyes and put it on Ven, blocking out every chink of light and heightening his other senses. 

He was somehow not surprised when his master began weaving complicated patterns of rope around his chest – restrictive yet revealing, and not interfering with the chain linking his nipple rings. 

"This is my pet, Ven, who is your entertainment this evening – you may use him as you choose. His mouth and arse are both there to be filled, and I know some of you have waited for this opportunity for a while. If the hole you wish to use is being used by someone else, make use of his hands – or there are other slaves around."

One hand held him in place and another encouraged him to bend forward. There was a tugging behind his back and a satisfied "Yes" from his master. More rope was wrapped around his thigh and then he was encouraged to lift his leg, passively allowing his master to position it as he chose, until it was firmly secured. His arms were left free, but he was helpless to stop what his master was doing.

His breath hitched when his other leg was tapped, an indication he should allow it to be lifted also. Despite everything, he couldn't, before his master pushed his shoulder gently but firmly, and he realised the rope around him was taking his weight. Which he had known at the start of this, but there was difference between knowing something because you had seen the individual parts that went into it, and knowing it because, well, from experience. 

His other leg was secured now, leaving him hanging, legs spread, his bum, cock and mouth available to anyone who wanted to make use of him. He had been so focussed on his master's proximity, his hands and what he was doing, that the sounds of the gathering had faded, and now they roared back into his conscious understanding as though he had been underwater.

"Touch him where and how you please," Master said, stepping back from Ven with a brief caress of his head before he was left alone, hanging in the dark, waiting. "If you wish to explore his arse with your fingers, soap and water will be brought to you afterwards, although he is perfectly clean – I always ensure he is treated to an enema after evacuating his bowels."

An unseen guest reached to stroke a finger lazily along Ven's soft prick. "Not very lively, is he?"

"That is by my order, for your better entertainment during the evening."

"Ah!" The exclamation was accompanied by a squeeze of Ven's balls that made him catch his lip between his teeth. His prick was beginning to grow hard again, though, and the man ran his thumb roughly over the head, bringing a groan from Ven that made the guest laugh.

"How well does he mark?"

"Very prettily, you may see for yourself if you wish."

That was all the warning Ven had before his right arse cheek was smacked, hard enough to make him wriggle, struggling ineffectually against the ropes cocooning him. The sting of it was as though Master had taken his oak paddle to him, and the unexpected flare of pain made him squeal, which drew mocking laughter from the other guests.

"That is nice – a very clear hand-print. Thank you."

Another hand reached out to explore Ven's hairless balls, fondling them and squeezing them, before tracing along the smooth skin behind to poke into the oiled entrance of his bum, a finger sinking in for its whole length. He moaned as the man curled his finger, feeling how tight he was, before pulling out.

"Yes – the plug he has worn for the past few days is a narrower one than he usually wears, although not so narrow that there is any risk of damage."

Someone else stepped up, interested in Ven's nipples, reaching to tug at the chain linking them. The unexpected pull made him gasp

"Very sensitive, those – sometimes I remove the jewellery altogether, for there is something to be said for simple clamps, I think," Master said. 

"Can you take that chain in your mouth, I wonder, boy?"

Ven did not know; he could not bend his head forward and the chain was short and tight, with very little slack in it.

"Let me help you," the man said kindly, bringing the chain up to Ven's mouth more roughly than Ven would have liked. He wanted to fold up, make it easier, reduce the pull, but could not.

"How prettily they are stretched," commented another man, somewhere to Ven's right.

The next guest also rubbed Ven's prick, which was harder now than it had been – Ven's body had been trained to respond to certain types of pain stimuli and he was becoming aroused almost despite himself by the pull on his nipples as well as the comments by the leering guests and his master's matter-of-fact discussion of his body.

There was a pause, not a long one, before a finger was pushed into his arse, then pulled out to be replaced with two fingers.

"Nice and tight," was the comment, even as they were pulled out again and three were pushed in, twisting inside a little until they were as deep as they could go, and the man's thumb stroked the smooth skin between Ven's stuffed hole and his balls. "I shall very much enjoy riding this arse. Perfect for a good buggering."

"Ah, poor little slave... Going to come without Master's permission?"

"I hope he does. I do so enjoy fucking a well-spanked arse. And we can see that his skin colours marvellously."

The first two men were on him almost before he realised what was happening. The first one took his hips and simply pulled Ven backwards onto his cock in one swift motion. Someone had had three fingers in Ven's hole earlier, but it still burned despite that stretching. The chain was pulled from his mouth and someone else was slapping Ven's cheek with his prick, leaving trails of fluid behind every time it contacted him, and he opened his mouth, tasting the first prick of the night. 

There was no rhythm, no telling that one would push in as the other pulled out. Sometimes that happened, sometimes they both pulled out or pushed in at the same time; Ven could do nothing but lie and take it; the position he was in gave him no purchase to do anything other than lie passively. A hand grasped his wrist and wrapped his own hand around a third cock. Finally the owner of the cock in his mouth pulled out until just the head was within Ven's lips and filled his mouth with come, which he swallowed desperately, trying not to let anything leak out. The softening cock was finally pulled from his mouth with a wet dirty-sounding pop.

The prick in his hand was abruptly pulled from his grasp and just as quickly there was a second cock in his mouth, its owner holding Ven's head still and just thrusting, fucking his mouth and not permitting Ven to suck, to use any of his tricks to help. He was just a hole for the man to spend in, but his bum was flooded with seed first while his mouth was still being fucked hard. There was another prick in his hand now, and one in his other hand too, and he fisted them, teasing them, until their owners came, both at once, painting him with seed as the man fucking his mouth slowed down a little, again pulling out until just the head was still in Ven's mouth as he spent, filling his mouth with semen that he swallowed, and kept swallowing. Master must have said about making Ven swallow and taste it, then, and not just spend down his throat as many of them had at previous parties.

Come trickled down from his bum but only for a moment before someone else thrust in, balls-deep in one fast smooth motion that made him groan around the new cock in his mouth. His mouth ached but there was no let-up as yet a third load of come filled it. He swallowed desperately, yet semen and saliva still leaked out down his face. Ven closed his eyes as someone else came on his face before shoving his softening cock into Ven's mouth to replace the softening cock that had just left it. Another load of warm fluid filled his bum and more dripped out down his thighs as he worked to arouse the cock in his mouth, panting when he could breathe. His own release was so close – if only they would let up for a moment, let him think...!

"Naughty, naughty, mustn't come yet." A hand wrapped around his own prick and another seized his balls and both squeezed, cutting off his own incipient orgasm as yet another prick entered his abused hole. Someone was tugging on the chain connecting his nipple rings and playing with his nipples, even as warm fluid striped his back, leaving sticky trails as it dripped slowly down his sides to the floor beneath him.

Someone had the idea of setting him swinging, using his own weight and the rope he was hanging from to turn him into a pendulum, pulling off the prick in his arse even as the motion pushed a prick into his mouth. His ineffectual struggles against the rope just made those around him laugh and the two men came within seconds of one another and were replaced as they pulled out of him.

He seemed to be surrounded by men, and he was only really aware of their cocks, those inside him, those in his hands, and others rubbing his body, rubbing themselves into hardness. He had lost track of time and lost count of how many pricks he had had in his mouth and his bum, could not tell if anyone had used him twice or more, or if they had all just been around once. Pricks emptied into his mouth and bum, began to soften and were replaced by fully-erect cocks, either immediately or after a delay. He was covered in spunk from his groin to his face and his own prick was achingly hard. There was a hand wrapped around it and rubbing slowly up and down the length of it, even as his nipples and balls were teased too. 

Suddenly (it seemed to be suddenly, anyway, but that could have been the fault of the blindfold), he seemed to be left alone, with all the voices in other parts of the room, other people's moans and groans and gasps taking the place of his own. 

"Here," someone said, his voice sounding as rough as Ven thought his own voice would by now. A piece of something that proved to be cake was lifted to his mouth, a welcome respite from all the salty-tasting spunk he'd swallowed this evening. Whoever was holding it was patient enough to let him eat at his own pace until it was gone. 

"This might be more awkward, but your master said I was to make sure you drank all of this, too," the voice added, and a cup was lifted to his mouth. Ven tipped his head back as much as he could, to make it as easy as possible and spill as little as could be helped. "It's juice," the other said warningly, suddenly realising Ven couldn't see it, and might choke otherwise.

It _was_ juice, apple juice, and it was deliciously cool and sweet.

"Thank you," Ven said once it was clear the cup was empty. His voice was not as rough as he had thought it might be. The slave patted his shoulder awkwardly and stepped away, leaving him hanging, alone again.

His mouth and bum ached from the unrelenting succession of pricks that had filled them. He was feeling bloated from all the come inside him, from both ends, and someone must have noticed for his stomach was rubbed, pressed and there was laughter above him, mocking, as he groaned, stuttering around the unexpected cock insistently rammed into his mouth. Semen and sweat ran mingled down his sides and plastered his hair to his forehead as the tip of yet another cock pressed to his arse, his hips were grabbed and he was pulled away from the cock in his mouth and onto the prick at his bum till the man's balls were tight against his buttocks.

The suddenness with which he was filled made him moan and almost instantly he received another helping of come in his mouth and then the cock pulled out past his lips with an obscene wet sound. Someone's hand was put up to his mouth and he found himself being fed a sloppy handful of come, gathered from his belly or chest.

"He'll lick it all up later,” said a voice. “Every last drop until he's so fat from it he'll look pregnant!"

There was more laughter, loud and filthy, and another load was shot into his bum, and his stomach was massaged again – by a different hand, he thought. Not that he was really capable of thought right now, even as he was left alone, hanging, waiting for someone else to make use of him.

What was teasing at his bum now was far smaller than a prick... Someone was running his finger around the abused ring of muscle, even as come dripped from it. The fingerful was presented to his mouth, pushing in whether he would or not to deposit the salty spunk on his tongue, even as another prick was inserted into his mouth beside it. Ven's eyes snapped open as still another cock pushed into his bum. This one was torturously slow, pausing with just the head breaching him. It was a fat cock, too, and Ven groaned as his mouth was reamed again, with seemingly nobody caring that his jaw ached desperately. The finger pulled out from beside the cock with a loud popping sound.

"How slow can you go?" someone asked, above him, and there was the sound of filthy laughter. 

"I've been known to take hours with a slave, though I won't make anyone wait that long."

"Doesn't matter, we've got all night, and there are more delectable bums to shoot in, and several mouths besides. Make him writhe!"

The man using his mouth was holding him tight, setting up a punishing pace that was a total counterpoint to the agonisingly slow teasing of Ven's bum. Ven tried to time his breathing so that he did not attempt to draw breath while he had a prick balls-deep in his throat, and he couldn't think, couldn't do anything other than simply take it.

Somebody slapped his bum hard – as hard as the slap of earlier, and Ven jerked in shock, with only pure reflex and training keeping him from closing his mouth on the prick in it. The movement drew his awareness again to the fat prick holding his entrance open.

"Move like that again!"

He couldn't concentrate, couldn't work out what he had been ordered to do, and someone stroked the sensitive skin of his groin, where his thigh met his torso, and he gave a full-body shudder that drew attention back to the tortured muscle of his rectum which was squeezing around the head of the cock in it. Despite all the numerous cocks that had loosened it up, each new one still had to push in and this was surely the largest of the evening, in terms of pure girth. It pushed in slowly, so slowly that even distracted by the prick fucking his mouth, Ven wondered at the patience of its owner.

"Wriggle, damn you!"

His position made it harder to move his hips to obey. The sensation of a finger stroking his inner thigh was suddenly accompanied someone else's hand, fingertips tapping gently up and down the sensitive length of his own aroused cock. He gasped, receiving a slap to the cheek. 

"No teeth, slut."

Suddenly, somehow, the orders came together and made sense in Ven's dazed brain and he began to wriggle, to try to move his hips, growing almost hyper-aware of the fat prick inside him, that began to withdraw slowly, so slowly, leaving him desperately empty as it went. He keened around the cock in his mouth at the loss. 

A limp cock slapped into his hand. "Make me hard, I'll have your mouth when he's done."

Too many sensations, too much going on... He swallowed helplessly as his mouth was filled again, trying to get every drop down even as he rocked his hips faster, attempting to get the owner of the glacially-paced cock to fuck him faster. Semen and saliva trickled from the corners of his mouth. The softening prick in his mouth was abruptly pulled out to be swiftly replaced by a hardening one that he thought was the one he had been fisting because his hand was suddenly empty.

Light fingers were stroking at both sides of his groin now, in different patterns and he rocked his hips harder, struggling against the rope, goaded by the arousing teasing. The fat cock down there had pulled almost all the way out, with just the head inside him now, and then it pulled out completely, leaving him empty with come running from his hole. He keened brokenly around the prick in his mouth, the wail only provoking laughter from the men surrounding him. More hands were on him again, reaching under him to pinch his nipples, even as that big fat cock slammed into him with a sudden fury that brought tears to his eyes as his passage was filled with yet more warm liquid from the cock buried in him, the man's hairy balls tight against Ven's smooth backside.

Eventually the softening cock began to pull out of his arse, as slowly as it had first entered. The man fucking his mouth likewise began to pull out, stuttering a little as Ven pressed his tongue to the solid flesh and swallowed a little, just as his mouth was filled with semen again. He swallowed the hot salty fluid down as fast as he could, even as the prick in his bum finally pulled out completely, and another cock invaded him almost before he could register that his arse was empty. Come leaked from his mouth as he failed to keep up with the speed it was filling him.

"Little cock-sucking slut, don't waste my seed." A finger wiped the excess from first one side of Ven's mouth and then the other, before pushing in beside the cock and wiping its load against Ven's tongue and teeth and the inside of his cheek. The man's prick finally softened and pulled out. Ven quested after it as it went, managing to press a kiss to the very head of it before he was pulled back, swinging backwards a little, away from it and onto the cock in his bum.

There was a hand playing with his balls, rolling them around in their sac and bouncing them a little, causing Ven to squeak. The motions were repeated and he squeaked again, bringing forth mocking laughter from the men surrounding him.

Ven had long ago lost count of how many cocks he had taken where, and more recently lost track of what was actually going on and jerked in surprise when the last cock which spent itself in his arse was not replaced immediately by another. There was a pause as spilt seed was scooped up and forced into his bum before he was stuffed with a cold stiff plug, trapping all that spent seed inside him – well, all of it that had not spilled down his legs, that was, and there had been few chances for that to happen.

He could just about ignore his own throbbing erection and concentrate on sucking the prick still in his mouth now that he no longer had to cope with the distraction of someone else ramming into his arse, and brought the man off, suckling him dry and swallowing everything he unloaded into Ven's mouth. He licked his lips as the softening cock was pulled from his mouth and hung there, panting, even as hands moved him, setting him gently swinging.

He had no idea how much time had passed as he was lowered, gently, to the ground, unfastened from the hook and turned onto his back.

"Ven."

"Master?"

"You have not come. Good boy. You will come when I tell you, with your prick untouched."

His prick throbbed with need, lying flat against his belly, and the plug in his bum was being played with, teasing, awakening areas inside that were almost painfully sensitive now because of the numerous cocks that had used his rear passage. And it was angled right at that spot, which just wasn't fair because he was going to come whether or not his master gave him permission, and if his master didn't permit him before he came, he was going to be in so much trouble and he'd been so good until now and _please_ , Master...

"Come, slave!"

His orgasm tore through him and Ven's head fell back as he came with a loud groan, his own juices spurting over him to land on his chest and belly. Some even landed on his face; a large gob slid down his right cheek past his ear. He was left trembling in the wake of his orgasm, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Jupiter's balls! Look at that, though – right down his face," someone said. 

The blindfold was tugged off and Ven blinked in the spotlights above him to see his master's face looking down at him. There might have been pride there, Ven couldn't tell against the brightness of the lights after the isolating darkness.

His legs were untied and he was helped to turn over, groaning as the plug inside him was jostled, so that he could kneel as the ropes were unbound from around him. 

The guests were mostly dressed again (if they had removed their clothes at all) and back in their places. Some were paying attention, some were not, some were merely looking his way because he was there. 

Ven was led, crawling, to a low table by the door, and helped up onto it to say goodbye to the guests as they left.

"What do you have to say, Ven?" Master said as the first guest reached them.

Ven knelt up, though he kept his eyes lowered.

"Thank you for coming this evening, sir," he said, very well aware of the double meaning in his words; he had this man's come plugged in his arse, or bloating his stomach. Maybe even both, it wouldn't surprise him, but he would never know.

The man's reply was not addressed to Ven, but to his master. "My pleasure. Thank you for inviting me." He tweaked Ven's nipple even as he turned to the door, his own slave following him, his head down, limping a little.

"Thank you for coming this evening, sir," he said again to the next guest to take his leave, all too aware of the man's gaze as it travelled over his body and down to his prick and balls.

"Well-fucked always was a good look for your slave," the man replied to Master. "Thank you for having me – your parties are always so interesting."

"Thank you for coming this evening, sir," he said to the next guest a few minutes later.

The man reached for the ring in Ven's right nipple, tugging at it. "So interesting to see these with a double piercing. Not at all common – are they sensitive, boy?"

"Y... yes, sir. Very," Ven replied, lowering his eyes as the ring was flicked before the chain was pulled again. He was sure his cock was becoming aroused again, and did not think that he could take any more; he hoped that his master would have mercy and not chain him somewhere for another round.

"Thank you for coming this evening, sir."

"Thank you for the use of your slave, this evening, Metellus – may I see his arse?"

Master looked down at him. "Turn around and kneel up – place your head down to the table." He waited until Ven had done so. "If you wish to leave my slave with another reminder of this evening, you may feel free to do so."

Ven felt the plug nudged against that sensitive bump again. His cock was definitely stirring again, and he hoped that the man would not see it.

"How interesting to use glass to hold him open and show... everything."

Ven shivered again at the renewed humiliation of the words, and the touch as the man's leathery hand moved the plug inside him then rubbed his bare cheek before landing another hard smack on it. Heat blossomed where hand connected solidly with bare soft flesh.

Ven's head was pulled up as his hair was tugged. "What do you say?"

"Sir! Thank you, sir." His breath hitched a little as his master tugged his hair again, reminding him. Of course; 'thank you' had to be followed by, "May... may I have another?"

"Very well trained and polite! Certainly you may." 

It was the other cheek that was rubbed now, to be followed by another hard smack that nudged the plug inside him. Ven mewled at the combination of sensations, provoking laughter. He had not known it was possible to be spanked so hard with a bare hand.

"I think you shall have to come again," Master said, amused. "Perhaps to a private dinner sometime – I will phone you tomorrow. Turn around, Ven."

Ven shuffled around, catching his lip between his teeth at the movements of the plug inside him as the next guest came up to them.

"Thank you for... for coming this evening. Sir," he managed, aware that he was surely growing aroused again, even though the rubbing of the plug was almost painful as well as being pleasurable.

"Aroused again? Wanton, quite wanton," the man said, amused, reaching down to rub at Ven's cock, drawing an embarrassed whimper from him. "I do believe your favourite slave is a slut, a wanton little cock-whore. And so pretty with come all over his face, too."

"He is," Master said, and the other man laughed as Ven flushed scarlet, dropping his head even as his cock came fully erect again. "You will not come again today, boy. And you will not put your head down."

Ven had no idea what time it was when the last of his master's guests had left, but knew that the other slaves would end up working probably into the small hours to set everything to rights again. At least, he supposed, Master didn't have parties of this sort very often – he didn't think he could take it if he did.

He was a little startled to be helped from the table and led to his master's bedroom, then taken through into his private en suite, where the chain linking his nipple rings was finally removed.

"First things first," Master said, directing him into the shower cubicle. "Much as I might like it, it is not healthy to sleep with all that inside you. I am not angling to have your bum tomorrow with that slopping around, either."

"Yes, Master."

His master removed his tunic, dropping it to the floor before joining Ven in the shower to perform an operation Ven usually performed as part of his morning routine.

It took three goes before his master was satisfied and the enema hose was turned off and the shower turned on. Ven was feeling unusually uncoordinated and was more than willing to let his master shampoo his hair for him (even if it stung when he got some in his eyes) and soap him down (even if he was rougher in sensitive places than Ven would have liked).

"Bed," his master said shortly, towelling himself off and letting Ven do likewise, though Ven only made a half-hearted effort at it, being too sleepy, warm and sated to do otherwise.

They curled up in Master's big comfortable bed, spooning with Master's arms around his slave and his quiescent prick tucked into the cleft of Ven's bottom.

"Well-fucked might be a good look on you, but I'm the only one who's going to induce that look for at least the next few weeks," his master murmured into Ven's neck.

"Mmm. Thank you, Master. Don't like being shared roun'," Ven muttered in reply, more than half-asleep. "Prefer jus' you."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: _ianua_ \- the front door of the house. Named for Janus or Ianus (the letters I and J are interchangeable in Latin), the god of doors and beginnings - you may also recognise it as the root word for January, the first month of the year.  
>  _tablinum_ \- study  
>  _triclinium_ \- dining room, named for the arrangement of three dining couches in a U around the table  
>  _implūvium_ rain-water pool in the middle of the atrium of a Roman house


End file.
